1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system in a land, marine or air vehicle and, more specifically, to a control panel and/or dashboard display system which allows a user to selectively configure at least one of position and characteristic, items displayed on the control panel and/or dashboard display system. A system is provided and includes an interactive database of menu items that is accessible by the user for selecting the items to be displayed on the control panel and/or dashboard display system using touch screen technology or actuatable buttons to select the desired displayed items and the appearance of the displayed items. The user has the ability to save the customized configurations to memory and to lock out change. The present invention further provides for applications wherein a plurality of said control/panel and/or dashboard display systems are used in multiple locations as on a ship's bridge and flying bridge and/or engine room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other display systems exist in the prior art. Typical of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,659,283; 4,442,424; 4,594,572; 4,630,043; 5,278,532; 6,253,122; 6,667,726; and International Patent Applications EP 0122043; JP 62059812; EP 0672891. While these display systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.